inkagames_saw_games_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Obama Horror Escape
Obama & Pigsaw: Horror Escape Plot The Evil Pigsaw has kidnapped Obama survival movie, television, video game, animated movie, cartoon & anime! Help Obama Escape them! Characters Heroes: Obama, Nancy Thompson, Chris Higgins, Laurie Strode, Sally Hardesty, Kristy, Bill Denbrough, Andy Barclay, Clarice Starling, Amanda Young, Sidney Prescott, Rick Grimes, Dean Winchester, Kieran Wilcox, Dana Scully, Liv Moore, Hayley Marshall, Jon Snow, Will Graham, Damon Salvatore, Spike, Heater Mason, Hazel, Richard Trager, Juli Kidman, Alice Wade, Chris Redfield, Francis, Soldier G65434-2, Evan Jennings, Edward Carnby, Norman, Coraline Jones, Elsa Van Helsing, DJ, Corpse Bride, Mr. Toad, Scooby Doo, Alvin, Count Dracula, Batman, Peter Venkman, Count Duckula, Courage, Lydia Deetz, Ickis, Eren Yeager & Hagi Obama Villains Part: Puppets, Shark, Clown, Snakes & Zombie Obama Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Gardener & Ronald McDonald Nancy Thompson Villains Part : Freddy Krueger & The Entity Nancy Thompson Others Part: Tina Gray & Glen Lantz Chris Higgins Villains Part: Jason Voorhees, Roy Burns & Pamela Voorhees Chris Higgins Other Part: Paul Holt Laurie Strode Villain Part: Michael Myers Laurie Strode Other Part: Tommy Doyle Sally Hardesty Villains Part: Leatherface, Chop Top Sawyer, Charlie Hewitt & Grandpa Sawyer Sally Hardesty Other Part: Cattle Truck Driver Kristy Villains Part: Pinhead, Chatter, Female Cenobite & Butterball Kristy Others Part: Julia & Nurse Bill Denbrough Villain Part: Pennywise Bill Denbrough Others Part: Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh & Ben Hanscom Andy Barclay Villains Part: Chucky & Tiffany Andy Barclay Other Part: Karen Barclay Clarice Starling Villains Part: Hannibal Lecter & Buffalo Bill Clarice Starling Other Part: Lt. Boyle Amanda Young Villain Part: John Kramer Amanda Young Other Part: David Tapp Sidney Prescott Villains Part: Ghostface & Billy Loomis Sidney Prescott Other Part: Tatum Riley Rick Grimes Villains Part: The Governor & Negan Rick Grimes Others Part: Carl Grimes & Glenn Rhee Dean Winchester Villains Part: Azazel, Abaddon & Lucifer Dean Wincheter Others Part: Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer & Castiel Kieran Wilcox Villains Part: Ghostface (TV Series) & Piper Shaw Kieran Wilcox Other Part: Brooke Maddox Dana Scully Villain Part: Cigarette-Smoking Man Dana Scully Other Part: Fox Mulder Liv Moore Villain Part: Blaine DeBeers Liv Moore Other Part: Major Lilywhite Hayley Marshall Villain Part: Dahila (The Originals) Hayley Marshall Other Part: Davina Claire Jon Snow Villains Part: Ramsay Bolton, Joffrey Baratheon, Tywin Lannister & Night King Jon Snow Others Part: Arya Stark & Cersi Lannister Will Graham Villains Part: Hannibal Lecter (TV Show), Mason Verger, Francis Dolarhyde (TV Show) Will Graham Other Part: Bedelia Du Maurier Damon Salvatore Villain Part: Katherine Pierce Damon Salvatore Other Part: Elena Gilbert Spike Villain Part: Vampire Willow Spike Others Part: Angel & Buffy Anne Summers Heather Mason Villains Part: Pyramid Head, Alessa Gillespie & Nurses Heather Mason Others Part: Cybil Bennett & Lisa Garland Hazel Villain Part: Alexander of Brennenburg Hazel Others Part: Daniel, Herbert & Johann Weyer Richard Trager Villains Part: Chris Walker, The Variants, Jeremy Blaire, Eddie Gluskin & Sullivan Knoth Juli Kidman Villains Part: Ruvik, Stefano Valentini, Theodore Wallace & The Administrator Juli Kidman Other Part: Sebastian Castellanos Alice Wade Villain Part: Alma Wade Chris Redfield Villains Part: Albert Wesker, Nemesis, Licker & Tyrant Chris Redfield Others Part: Jill Valentine & Alice Francis Villains Part: Boomer & Clown Infected Francis Others Part: Bill, Ellis, Coach, Louis & Nick Soldier G65434-2 Villain Part: SHODAN Evan Jennings Villain Part: Slenderman Edward Carnby Villain Part: Ghouls (Alone in the Dark) Norman Villain Part: Aggie Prenderghast Norman Others Part: Perry Babcock & Mr. Prenderghast Coraline Jones Villain Part: Oher Mother Coraline Jones Others Part: Wybie Lovat, Mr. Bobinsky, Charlie Jones, Mel Jones, Miss Forcible, Miss Spink, cat & three ghost children Elsa Van Helsing Villain Part: Mr. Whiskers Elsa Van Helsing Others Part: Victor Frankenstein & Sparky (Frankenweenie) DJ Villain Part: Constance Nebbercracker Corpse Bride Villain Part: Barkis Bittern Corpse Bride Other Part: Victor Van Dort Mr. Toad Villain Part: Headless Horseman Mr. Toad Other Part: Cyril Proudbottom Scooby Doo Villains Part: Ben Ravencroft & Sarah Ravencroft Scooby Doo Others Part: Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones, Shaggy & Daphne Alvin Villain Part: Doctor Frankenstein Alvin Others Part: Simon Seville, Theodore Seville Count Dracula Villains Part: Bela, Abraham Van Helsing & Quasimodo Cont Dracula Other Part: Mavis, Jonathan, Winnie, Murray, Wayne & Wanda Batman Villain Part: Dracula (The Batman vs. Dracula) Peter Venkman Villains Part: Gozer, Vigo & Stay Puff Marshmallow Man Peter Venkman Other Part: Winston Zeddemore, Egon Spengler, Slimer & Ray Stantz Count Duckula Villain Part: Evil Stone Duckula Count Duckula Others Part: Igor & Nanny Courage Villains Part: Katz, Kim Ramses, Fred, Cajun Fox & Le Quack Courage Others Part: Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge & Inkagames Winner Lydia Deetz Villain Part: Beetlejuice Lydia Deetz Others Part: Charles Deetz, Delia Deetz, Inkagames Winner & Percy Ickis Villains Part: The Gromble & Simon The Monster Hunter Ickis Others Part: Slickis & Inkagames Winner Eren Yeager Villain Part: Bertolt Hoover Hagi Villain Part: Diva (Blood+) Trailer/Transcript Location: Blumhouse Productions Los Angeles, California, United States * Obama: This is studio for horror film 2018 is "Halloween" my favorite movie go in * Click the bottom before the wall * 30 minutes later * Obama: where am I? * Pigsaw: Hello Obama * Options * 1. Pigsaw in Blumhouse Productions? * Pigsaw: Yes Obama these evil demons * 2. My favorite movie "Halloween"? * Pigsaw: I'm not Michael, It's Pigsaw * 3. What do you want? * Pigsaw: I Want to Play a Game * Obama: What kind of game? * Pigsaw: You, defeat all movie, television, video game, animated movie, cartoon & anime * Pigsaw: Teleporter: Obama, Nancy, Chris, Laurie, Sally, Kristy, Bill, Andy, Clarice, Amanda and Sidney in Horror Movies. Teleporter: Rick, Dean, Kieran, Dana, Liv, Hayley, Jon, Will, Damon and Spike in TV Shows. Teleporter: Heather, Hazer, Richard, Juli, Alice, Chris, Francis, Soldier, Evan & Edward in Video Game. Teleporter: Norman, Coraline, Elsa, DJ, Corpse, Toad, Scooby, Alvin, Count & Batman in Animated Movies. Teleporter: Peter, Count, Courage, Lydia & Ickis in Cartoons. And Teleporter: Eren & Hagi in Anime * Pigsaw: Win or die. Make your choice * Trailer card * Category:Rescue Saw Games Category:Adventure games Category:Escape Games